


Not another love story

by Xicae



Series: YOI high school love series [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christophe Giacometti - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Chris, POV Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanout, Phichit aint letting go of his man, Victor trying to get Yuuri back, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, katsuki yuuri - Freeform, victor nikiforov - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xicae/pseuds/Xicae
Summary: Victor didn't know how empty he felt when he lost Yuuri. Now he's doing everyting he can to get him back. Yuuri, however, is not easily swayed by Victor anymore and Victor is lost. Even though he is trying to piece everything together, he met someone who might be his forever?-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Part 2 of You suck at love





	Not another love story

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me but I just find VictorxChris very cute cause of their friendship. XD This is part two to You suck at love and the second story to the YOI high school love series. Enjoy! (my friend who is also my co author really helped with the stories and gave me a lot of ideas so thank you Akane!)

"Goodbye Victor"

He's walking away after saying goodbye. What just happened? I'm confused. Why is he leaving me? Did he just say it's over? Wait what does he mean over........ no please no..... not our relationship.

"Wait Yuuri. What do you mean it's over?"

I ran up to him and grabbed onto him. There is no way that I'm letting him walk away without an explaination. I'm not letting him go that easily.

"It means that we are done. I'm breaking up with you. Don't even ask why. You know what you did. You know I just don't understand. Is this all a game to you? I can't stand it anymore. I trusted you but you stabbed me in the worse way possible. I can't even believe it. I won't believe anything you say anymore. I really should have seen this coming. I just......just.... UGH I HATE YOU! I HATE YOUR TOUCH I HATE YOUR VOICE I HATE EVERY SINGLE WORD THAT FALLS OUT OF YOUR MOUTH! Just go away and never bother me again."

He pulled away from me and quickly walked away. I stood there rooted to the floor. I can't believe he just broke up with me. He hates me now. He thinks that I was lying when I told him I love him but I wasn't. I really did fell hard for him. I didn't know what took over me when I suddenly start to hit on Yuri Plisetsky. Yuuri must have been in the toilet when that happened. I don't want to lose Yuuri. I can't lose him. I was truly myself whenever I was around him. He made me feel alive, happy. I was in my own little bubble till i felt someone tap my shoulders. I turned around to see this guy with a blond undercut.

"Well that was some bad arguing. Lovers quarrel? You need some help bro? I have been there. Trust me it will sting but eventually you will get over it. My name is Christophe Giacometti. You can call me Chris."

And that is how our friendship started. Over a period of days, Chris gave me advice on how to get Yuuri back and what should I do and not do. Firstly, I leave Yuuri alone to let him cool down. Secondly, think of what I want to say to him. Thirdly, prove to him that I really want to be with him again and lastly, find him to confess my feelings again. It took me 2 weeks to pluck up the courage to find him. For the past few days when I tried to find him, I would back down from actually facing him. I was so scared that he would reject me and I really did regret what I had done to him. It was lunch break and I basically sprinted from my class to the cafeteria to find him. What I saw wasn't something that I liked to see. Some guy's arm was over Yuuri and they were laughing. I semi stomped up to him and stood in front of him.

"Hey Yuuri.... um you think we can talk? in private?"

and instead of him replying, the cocky person beside him answered instead that if I had anything to say, I would say it in front of them. It took all my willpower not to punch him straight in the face.

"I just wanted to say Yuuri, I'm really sorry about what I did. I really did not think about what would happen after that small hook up with Yuri Plisetsky. I just wanted to tell you that I really do love you and that It will never change, no matter what. So I was thinking that maybe if you are willing... would you give me another chance and go out with me? But if you don't want to, I really hope that we can be friends."

Yuuri stayed silent and avoided my gaze. Did I say something wrong? Suddenly, he started to laugh at me.

"It's always the same with you. You always say that you love them but do you actually mean it? Actions speak louder than words Victor and your actions don't say that you do love me. Every word from you just seems like a lie. I gave you everything I had but you really think I never knew anything? How you made out with JJ at the locker room? How you went to the movies with Sala? How you invited Georgi over to your house? How you fucked Mila in the janitor's closet? You think I do not know any of this? I'm not stupid Victor. It's just that I trust you. I loved you. I wanted to believe that you love me. I was ignorant to everything because I don't want to get hurt but now I really can't care anymore."

I don't understand. Why am I getting angrier at every word he says? I shouldn't be angry at him. Everything he is saying is true. I can't deny it but the words came out of my mouth before I could even process it.

"Then tell me why do you have another boyfriend so fast huh? Maybe I should not regret what I have done. Let me ask you. Everytime you put your arms around him, do you really think he loves you? Anyone in this school would die to be with me. But I wanted to be with you only. I am the only one who could actually love someone like you. You are fat, ugly, four eye freak and so stupid. You should be happy that someone like me even looked at you and yet you dare to break up with me? It should be me breaking up with you." 

No this was not what I mean to say. Why am I getting so angry at him. Oh no, he's crying. Stupid me why did i make him cry. That was the last thing I ever want to do to him. Come on Victor. Give him a hug and say that you didn't mean what you said. Tell him that you want to get back with him again or even just be friends with him. I reached my hand shakily to wipe the tears off his face when I felt pain on my face........... he just slapped me? I looked back him with the wide eyes and an opened mouth, extremely shocked at what he did.

"I knew that you would never change your ego."

He dashed out of the cafeteria before I could react. His boyfriend running after him. The entire cafeteria was staring at me. WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?! Someone just pulled me out and was reprimanding on how I acted. We stopped at the school courtyard and the person turned around. Oh it's Chris. He starts to go off about that not how I should acted and there was no way I could get Yuuri back with what I have said. I just stared blankly into the distance. Tears started to stream down my face. Everything hurts now. I lost the person I loved the most and there was no way I can get him back. Everyone is leaving me. It's funny how I never cried over anything like this before and here I am, crying over Katsuki Yuuri. This is a first. He's my first in so many things and also my last to many things. I just flung myself onto Chris and cried my heart out.

"Please don't leave me like he did. Please don't leave me like how everyone did. Please don't leave me like how everyone is right now."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked the story? I know It's confusing and shitty but you guys would understand it? haha I just wrote this by thinking on the spot. I hope you guys would also want more :) Part 3? coming soon? Thank you for reading my story. :D


End file.
